


A New Era

by Insane_but_smart



Series: MCYT Fics [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dramatized Canon, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: "Tommy, I think we're the bad guys."Wilbur shatters, and Tommy is on his way.
Series: MCYT Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> VILLAIN!WILBUR IS MY ONLY SOURCE OF SEROTONIN HELLO MY GOOD SIR DO YOUR SHOES NEED SHINING???? CORRUPTION ARC POG 
> 
> The second I watched the vod I knew.... I must write fic.
> 
> Wilbur's dialogue (most of it anyways, so it may be redundant at times) is directly from the stream! :D

It had started long before he’d officially snapped, Tubbo thinks, as he grips a torn piece of paper, smeared with soot- hah, _soot-_ and smudged ink, his speech, riddled with spelling errors that are no fault of his own, splattered with blood and smoke and _pain._

Tubbo is trying not to cry.

_Today was supposed to be a good day._

Tubbo is only a child, however, and he can’t keep his tears in.

 _Goddammit…_

He thinks he gets it- well, only a little, of course, Wilbur has done _horrible_ things and he can’t just _excuse_ that- but he understands him, a little bit.

Perhaps that is enough.

Having everything you’ve worked for, everything you’ve lived for _for years_ just… wrenched away from you like it’s no big deal?

It… 

Well, it could drive a man insane.

And that’s exactly what it had done.

Wilbur and Tommy were taking the long way back to Pogtopia- it was a beautiful night out, and if anyone caught them- well, most people were already preparing for the festival.

The festival.

It’s… not what Wilbur had expected, not from Schlatt, of all people, but he had said it, and thus it was so. 

The thing was, it wasn’t _evil._ He couldn’t- Wilbur couldn’t _vilify_ the festival because there was… nothing there for him to twist, nothing for him to paint with darkness, for there was naught tainting it. It was _good._

It scared him.

~~And yet something about that... it made him feel giddiness like never before.~~

“T- Tommy,” he started, brow furrowed as he turned to the child, “I- I got a question for you, right- because- this- this festival… this is a good idea, it doesn’t seem… _bad,_ like-

“It’s not- it’s not something _evil,_ it’s not something bad at all, really, this is- this is _good,_ Tommy. I- This seems like a nice, friendly thing Schlatt’s doing.”

Wilbur groaned, mussing up his hair, like he tended to do sometimes, when he was anxious. “Tommy, are we- are we the bad guys?”

Tommy blanched, at a loss for words, as Wilbur continued. “‘cause- ‘cause- think about it, we just kinda… made ourselves the leaders? And now we’ve had a vote, and- and he _won,_ he was- he was elected legally, the coalition government was elected _legally,_ and we let them run, we said it was fine, we _thought it was fine-_ and they won! They won, Tommy, they _won!_

“And- and we- we were exiled- again, legally- and now we’re just… trying to force our way back in, we’re trying to overthrow him, this doesn’t- 

“Tommy, I-” Wilbur began again, looking Tommy in the eyes. “It feels like _we’re_ the bad guys, Tommy, it feels- this doesn’t feel correct, th- I- Tommy, am I a bad- am I a villain? In this story? Am… I the villain in your history?”

“No.” Tommy replied, after a while.

“Why not?”

“Because… we started L’manburg, and we- we should’ve won that vote.”

“But- the people decided that we shouldn’t have.”

“The people didn’t decide, the endorsement did, and I don’t think that’s representative of the- oh- not- the endorsement, of the-”

“Tommy, we _allowed_ the coalition. On the day, they _said_ they were going to make a coalition, and our cockiness, our _arrogance_ , got ahead of us, and we allowed it. We said, ‘Yes, coalition governments are allowed’. It’s- it’s on paper, there’s several recordings of us saying yes. Everyone knows, Tommy-

“We- we’re _terrorists,_ Tommy, we-” Those words are enough to make Tommy’s mouth shut with an audible sound as Wilbur looks down at his hands- “Schlatt’s done _nothing wrong,_ and we’re trying to overthrow him. Tommy, I think we’re the bad guys.

“But, Tommy, I wanna- I wanna say something to you. I don’t- I- Okay, me and you, we both agree we’re right.”

“Yes.”

“We’re in the right here, aren’t we- we- we’re the-”

“Well, I mean- I’m always in the right, so...”

“No- then- no- then let’s _be the bad guys.”_ Wilbur said, staring him dead in the eyes, a grin threatening to twist the corners of his lips upwards.

Tommy frowns, silent, hardly daring to meet Wilbur’s eyes, and yet he does so anyways.

“T- Tommy, _why not?_ Why not? Look, our nation’s gone, our nation’s g- our nation’s far behind us, Tommy.

_“Let’s blow that motherf--ker to smithereens!”_

“Wilbur, are you- are you thinking-”

“Let’s blow that whole thing up!”

“Are- are you thinking… straight?”

“Tommy, I say if we can’t have Manburg, _noone-”_ Wilbur practically yells, and it’s… 

…

Tommy doesn’t get scared.

 _“Noone can have Manburg._ _L_ ’manburg.”

“No, Wilbur, I think- I think- I think- I- We can do this-”

“I see this-”

“I think we can take it back, we lost it-”

“I think that this is a new era. _This. Is. A. New. Era._ We _burn_ the place to the _f--king_ ground, we make it- I want _no crops_ to grow there ever again. I want the _entire place-_ I want- f--king- mycelium, cobblestone- it _all_ covered, Tommy, _I want it all gone!”_

There is a silence. “Wilbur- I don’t-”

Wilbur shakes his head, flexing each and every one of his fingers like he’s never had them before, and there is a long, dragged out silence before he looks up at Tommy, again, but with a glint in his eyes that Tommy’s never seen before in all its power (and sure, whenever Wil did his experiments there was a hint of it- but this wasn’t-)- a glint of insanity.

Wilbur has finally fallen.

“Tommy, let’s be villains.”

Tommy is trying.

Tommy is trying and trying and trying.

He throws himself into training, he gets better, he gets faster, he gets stronger. He… stops caring, really, about much else. Wilbur has forced them into isolation, and so he doesn’t have anything else to do, anyways.

Tommy’s mind is fracturing, but he cannot bring himself to leave.

He does not have the will to.

Wilbur devises a plan to bring down Manburg, to raze the country and even then, its surrounding area, to _slaughter_ all who _dare_ oppose him.

Tommy stops trying to stop him.

He does not have the will to.

Techno…

Techno doesn’t quite know how to feel, but he can’t just betray Pogtopia.

Not when things…

No.

It truly doesn’t matter now.

He didn’t want _this,_ (god, how could anyone have wanted this?) but…

He doesn’t need more enemies.

.

. .

. . .

. . . For now, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> VILLAIN!WILBUR P O G


End file.
